Serah Getting Married
by GerrSim
Summary: What if Lightning accepts Serah's and Lightning's marriage? This is the disastrous story!


One day, there were no clouds, no storms and no rain, but happenned a situation...

Lightning: Serah, you're gonna get married to Snow.

Serah: Eh! Really Onee-chan? (With a face that's surprised and also curious)

Lightning: Maybe this is the best for you... You deserve to be happy...(Smiles thinly)

Serah: Neeehhh! Thank you Onee-chan! (hugs Lightning) If that's so... Let's make the wedding gown now!

Lightning: Huh? Now?

Serah: C'mon! (Serah drags lightning to a house)

Lightning: This... This... Who's house is this? (With a wondering face)

Serah: This is not a house... C'mon let's go in!

(Lightning and Serah opens the front door of the house and are greeted by two men)

Arisaka & Kuromine: Welcome to Velvet Blue Rose!

Lightning: (Jaws open)

Serah: Hey! I'm here again!

Kuromine: Oh... Serah...

Arisaka: What do you need?

Serah: Here's the deal...

(Serah approaches Ari and Kuro and begins to whisper quietly to them. Meanwhile, Lightning at the doorway feels uncomfortable being in a place full of shiny stuff. She gets even more uncomfortable as the three whispering people eye her as they talk)

A few minutes later...

Serah: Please help!

Arisaka: Leave it to us. (Winks and smiles)

(Lightning and Serah exits the house and heads home)

Lightning: Who the hell are they?

Serah: They're the ones who'll make the wedding gown.

Lightning: Eh? Then why must I follow you?

Serah: (Giggles) It's a secret! You'll see later...

(Serah runs in front of Lightning, meanwhile, Lightning feels danger ahead of her)

A few moments later...

Serah: Kyyaaaa! It's here!

(Puts on a happy face as she holds up a small decorative box)

Lightning: What the...?

Serah: Look! (takes out the contents of the box) OMIGOSH... It's so beautiful... (Swoons in admiration)

Lightning: Huh? The gown is done? Erh... that's fast... But that's not... Your size...

Serah: Who said it's for me? It's for...

(Serah puts it on Lightning)

Lightning: ?

(In a flash Lightning was decorated with accesories and a cute hairdo)

Serah: This is for Onee-chan!

Lightning: What the helll is this!

(Looks at herself in a gown)

Sazh: Jesus, it's the first time I saw you in a gown...

Hope: Light...san?

(Flinched a little)

Vanille: K'ciao you're so beautiful!

Serah: Yeah! Onee-chan looks so good!

Lightning: Why are they all here?

Serah: Oh. I called them. There's this wedding reception for you, right?

Lightning: Hello? Did we forget who was supposed to be getting married!

Serah: No! But Onee-chan!

Lightning: What! What the hell does this mean?

Serah: Because... All this time you didn't agree to my marriage. Now you suddenly agree! I'm sure there's something to it... So I thought you wanted a headstart!

Lightning: ?

Serah: If I marry first, I have a responsibility to give a prezzie to my elder sister. I'm sure Onee-chan wants something big, powerful, expensive, handsome and~~~~~~!

(Thinks about other stuff)

Lightning: Who the hell do you think I'm gonna marry to?

Serah: You can choose.

(Serah points to Hope and Sazh)

Lightning: (Shocked)

Snow: (Holds his own laughter)

Lightning: (Threatens Snow with her sword) If you dare to laugh, I will crush and slice your dreams AT ONCE!

Snow: Oh... O... kay Onee-san.

Lightning: *voiceover* How can this happen? Why should I marry someone older than me or younger? Will I be considered a pedophile or a pedophile victim? Why am I getting headaches?... Is it my Karma? No! No way! I've had weirder experiences than this! Or... Because of this stupid dress?

Serah: Onee- chan... How bout with this guy?

Lightning: Huh? There's another guy?

?: Lightning...

Neko- Sensei: MARRY MEEEE!

Lightning: NOOOOOOOO!

This happenned during a time when there was no storm, no rain, not even clouds. But for Lightning, it's an endless shower of storms, hurricanes, tsunamis and hail...

-FIN-

Disclaimer :

All Character Final Fantasy XIII (C) SquareEnix Arisaka&Kuromine VB Rose (C) Banri Hidaka Neko- Sensei Princess Tutu (C) Jun-ichi SATO&Ikuko ITO 


End file.
